Entre Tourment et Indifférence
by Shouplle
Summary: Du monde qui l'entourait, elle ignorait tout. Comment vivaient les hommes par delà les berges de son îles ? Et les étoiles, à quoi ressemblaient-elles de l'autre côté de la planète ? Capitaine Pirate, elle l'était devenue bon gré malgré. L'existence de Noée n'était que futilité pour le " Chirurgien de la mort " qui, contre toute attente, décida de lui laisser la vie sauve.
1. Prologue I Noée

**Ce premier chapitre est en réalité un prologue. Enfin, c'est l'un des prologues. La première partie de la fiction sera rédigée selon deux points de vus différents. Celui de Noée, la petite soeur de ASL et Trafalgar Law. J'alternerais d'un chapitre à l'autre les PDV. ( Sauf exceptions ) Le premier prologue concerne donc Noée. Le second, concernera Trafalgar Law.**

**PS : A savoir que Tourment et Indifférence seront deux termes qui feront offices de sobriquets aux deux personnages principaux de l'histoire. **

* * *

**« Dis Ace, est-ce que l'on voit ces mêmes étoiles de l'autre côté de la terre ?****_ S'était-elle soudainement interrogée._**

**_ Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. Il faudrait s'y rendre pour en être certain, ****_répondit l'intéressé. _**» Ce soir là, la discussion ne s'était pas poursuivie, laissant à l'esprit fugace de Noée tout le loisir de s'imaginer à mille lieux de l'île de Dawn.

Voilà désormais de nombreuses années que son insouciance avait prit le large, emportant avec elle ses interrogations d'ordre second. Noée avait bien grandit depuis, tout comme Ace. Ace … Lui n'aurai plus cette chance que possédait la plus jeune de vivre. Il était mort au combat, disait-on au village. Mais la petite rouquine se contentait de penser qu'on l'avait simplement assassiné. Pourquoi tergiverser ? Il avait périt car la justice en avait décidé ainsi. La justice, une notion qui lui paraissait amer désormais. Le droit de tuer était accordé aux causes estimées honorables. Plus jeune, lorsqu'elle parcourait ses manuels d'histoire, elle s'affligeait toujours de telles constatations. Le fait d'en être victime aujourd'hui différait en tout point de cet agacement léger qu'elle ressentait jadis. C'était une colère sourde qui l'animait à présent. La rage au bide, elle aurait pu saccager villes et massacrer femmes et enfants si son instinct carnassier le lui dictait. Depuis la mort de son frère, toute trace d'humanité paraissait déserter son petit corps. Son comportement hargneux était excusable. C'est vrai, la peine ravageait son coeur d'enfant. Car disons le nous, Noée n'était qu'une foutue gamine de quinze ans.

Cependant, ses agissements inquiétaient. Garp, qui avait contribué plutôt activement à son éducation s'en inquiétait. Il connaissait la petite, il savait que ses excès d'humeurs n'avaient rien d'anodin. Pour dire vrai, il appréhendait la violence de sa vengeance. Elle ne constituait en rien un danger pour autrui, mais il n'était pas saint de laisser agir à sa guise une gamine en proie à une profonde tristesse. En de nombreux points, elle tenait de ses frères. Peut-être même que sa couardise était davantage exacerbée de par son jeune âge et son inexpérience. Elle se pensait résistante car jamais elle ne fut confrontée au danger. Qu'en serait-il demain, si elle prenait la mer ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de ce bout de chou animé par la douleur qu'inflige la mort d'un être aimé ? Le vieux Marine s'en alarmait. C'était en parti pour garder un œil attentif sur la petite qu'il avait rendu son grade et son statu. Et puis, le décès de l'un de ses petit fils, juste sous ses yeux, à quelques mètres de lui, l'avait conforté dans l'idée que sa décision était la bonne. Oh, certes, il n'en restait pas moins Garp le Héro, mais il avait raccroché la casquette. _« Raccroché la casquette. » _Cette expression enfantine, elle était de Noée. Elle avait dû ouïr un jour quelque chose de similaire, et n'ayant pu l'assimiler convenablement, elle l'avait personnellement retranscris.

La nuit était fraîche, les étoiles se pressaient dans les cieux ombrageux. La question taraudait son esprit plus qu'à l'accoutumé. A quoi ressemblaient ces astres incandescents à l'autre bout du monde ? Il lui faudrait encore patienter deux années avant de pouvoir se lancer en mer et obtenir une réponse. Cependant, là n'était pas l'intention de la rouquine qui déjà s'apprêtait à quitter le logis, baluchons à l'épaule. Qui pourrait l'en dissuader à présent ? Garp, ce vieux sénile ? Impossible. Toute crédibilité lui fut retirée dés lors qu'il prit parti de laisser son petit fils mourir. Noée n'était pas réfléchie, elle ne s'attardait jamais dans de longues tergiversations intellectuelles . Elle tirait des conclusion hâtives de ce qu'elle observait sans même s'assurer de leurs véracités. Ce comportement représentait en quelque sorte les ruines d'une innocence aujourd'hui dévastée par les tourments de son âme. Et puis, la haine se ressentait si aisément. Pourquoi lutterait-elle contre ce sentiment ?

Détester Garp. Détester la Marine. Détester ce Pirate qui envoya son aîné sur l'échafaud. Détester un peu tout le monde, car vivre enfouit sous des gravas d'animosités était au fond plus simple que de lutter pour pardonner. La lune éclairait le sentier sinueux qu'empruntait la futur pirate. Son embarcation l'attendait dans une crique, par delà la forêt dense qui isolait la petite maison de Dadan du reste de la population. Elle savait que personne ne trouverait cette petit barque à deux sous qu'elle avait chapardé à un pêcheur de pacotille. Oh bien sûr, elle n'y tiendrait pas trois jours. Mais le canot suffirait à héberger sa fuite. Il lui fallut emprunter un vieil escalier de bois branlant que la corrosion avait malmené pour atteindre le rivage. Le doute l'étreignit alors qu'elle s'approchait du cordage qui maintenait son petit bâtiment flottant à la berge sableuse.

Nombres d'interrogations alimentaient son éventuelle rétractation. A commencer par cette promesse enfantine qui avait pourtant tout de solennelle. _**« A dix sept ans, nous prendrons la mer et nous serons libres. » **_Le fait était qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans, et que ses facultés guerrières s'avéraient tout juste bonnes à flanquer une bonne rouste aux petits malfrats qui sévissaient au village. Ils n'étaient pas bien méchants, et la plupart du temps, dénués de toute forme d'intelligence. Il n'en serait pas de même en mer. Les Pirates étaient impitoyables, et toute la rancœur du monde serait insuffisante face à ces brutes épaisse. Elle mourrait. L'espace d'un court instant, elle se recula, observant impassible l'horizon embrumé. Cette promesse, la brisait-elle ? Dans un sens, oui. Elle se souvenait de ce ton dur, sans équivoque qu'avait employé Ace alors qu'elle le suppliait d'accepter un potentiel départ de sa part en compagnie de Luffy._** « Toi ? Tu veux te joindre à Luffy … Quelle idiote tu fais. Comme si tu pouvais t'estimer suffisamment résistante pour prendre la mer à quinze ans. » **_Après quelques protestations animées, l'aîné avait conclu : _**« J'ai promis à Sabo que je veillerais sur toi. Tu comprends ça ? Bordel mais tu n'es qu'une gamine fragile et pleurnicharde. Si tu meurs, j'aurais ça sur la conscience ! »**_Ace était dur, Ace était froid. Nul doute que les deux gamins s'appréciaient énormément, ils étaient frère et sœur après tout. Mais avec elle, sans doute plus qu'avec Luffy, Ace était impassible. Sûrement parce qu'il était certain de son emprise sur elle. Le petit élastique, lui, n'avait souvent que faire des recommandations de son frère. Et puis, la plupart du temps, il ne les comprenait même pas.

**« Tu hésites ?****_ Une voix s'éleva des berges. Quelques mètres derrière elle se découpait, presque imperceptiblement, la silhouette de Garp._**

**_ Non,****_ lâcha-t-elle automatiquement, ne sachant que déduire de sa propre réponse. »_**

Cet homme. Ce vice-Amiral n'avait plus rien du grand père qu'elle avait chéri. Elle se trouvait incapable de se tourner, incapable de lui faire face tant sa seule présence la répugnait. Elle s'en serait sentie nauséeuse si la risée n'avait pas calmé ses colères en lapant son visage de son air glacial. Des pas sourds raisonnèrent, les pieds du vieille homme martelaient le sol, s'enfonçant lourdement dans le sable. Il s'approchait. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Se pensait-il apte sermonner sa petite fille ? Noée était sa petite fille ! La seule qu'il possédait ! Il avait toujours espéré en faire une gamine de bonne famille, mais en vain, visiblement. Elle lui en voulait ? Grand bien lui fasse. Cependant, un soupir las perça ses lèvres alors qu'il croisait ses bras contre son torse bombé.

**« Je suis partagé, ****_avoua-t-il_****. Te laisser partir sur les mers et attendre que tu meurs de soif ou de faim. Te botter le cul. Ou …**

**_ Ou ? ****_Reprit curieusement la petite qui, l'espace d'un court instant, porta un intérêt aux confession de son aïeul._**

**_ Ou te supplier de rester,****_ conclut-il alors qu'il empoignait presque violemment l'épaule de la rouquine._**** Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Partir, c'est mourir ! Ace l'ignorait, et regarde ce qu'il reste de lui ! »**

Elle demeura silencieuse. Durant un long moment. Quatre, peut-être cinq ou six minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Le visage de la gamine lui était dissimulé, mais le vieux connaissait bien les tourments qui s'y lisaient. Ace. Il avait prononcé son nom. Pire encore, il avait mentionné sa mort. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Immobile, seul le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux flamboyant traduisait la rage qui s'emparait d'elle. Il avait mentionné sa mort. Sa mort. Ce mot semblait se percuter contre les parois de son crâne, il riait d'elle et de cette nouvelle faiblesse. Sa mort. Elle pinça les lèvres, serra les poings et rassembla suffisamment de courage pour faire volte face. Le froid, la haine et la peine avaient rougis ses joues, assombris ses prunelles et crisper son être tout entier.

**« Ace est mort parce que c'était un pirate,****_ furent les ultimes paroles que Garp asséna à la cadette._**

**_ Ace … Ace est … »**

Non. Elle n'y parvenait pas._ Ace est mort._ Pourtant, ces pensées se formulaient nettement dans son esprit. Elle s'en torturait les songes. Mais les prononcer. Ouvrir la bouche, faire claquer sa langue pour en faire sortir une vulgaire phrase. Elle en était incapable. Finalement, elle se recula hâtivement. Quelques instants plus tard, elle prenait la mer. Rien. Garp n'avait rien ajouté. Il s'était laissé tomber contre le sol, le regard rivé sur l'enfant que Noée n'était plus. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle parvint à hurler à l'homme rester sur la rive.

**« C'était le fils de Roger. Voilà son seul crime ! »**


	2. Prologue II Trafalgar Law

**PROLOGUE II • Trafalgar Law**

Nuit. Il faisait nuit. Trafalgar voulait se hâter, regagner rapidement son sous-marin et reprendre le large. Mais il avait dû affronter la récalcitrante d'un équipage peu enclin à voyager de nuit. Demain, dés l'aurore, ils quitteraient Amazon Lily. Désormais, Luffy n'aurait plus besoin de ses soins, et il n'avait nullement l'intention de s'attarder à ses côtés. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Il n'en n'était pas certain. Disons que Luffy était un adversaire intéressant, le laisser périr ainsi aurait été bien regrettable. Ils se rencontreraient à nouveau, lorsque le Chapeau de Paille serait en meilleur forme et là … Seulement là il pourrait l'achever. Fièrement, loyalement. A supposer qu'il y parvienne. Il connaissait sa puissance, à aucun instant il ne l'avait sous estimer. Un combat contre le petit homme, qu'il l'eut souhaité ou non, cela arriverait fatalement. Tout deux recherchaient ce même trésor : Le One Piece. Tout deux étaient prêt à livrer bataille, à laisser leur vie dans cette quête. Le Capitaine des Heart longeait la berge. L'air était doux par ici, de temps à autres quelques bourrasques venaient froisser très légèrement le bas de son sweat aux couleurs de son équipage. Il avait hâte. Hâte de s'échapper d'ici. Hâte de mener à bien ses ambitions. Contrairement à bon nombre de ses confrères, il ne se rendrait pas immédiatement dans le nouveau monde.

Il poussa un soupire, s'installant nonchalamment sur une immense pierre. Le regard vissé sur les cieux, il méditait. Que serait sa vie sans la Piraterie ? Sans Bepo, sans tout ceux qu'il nommait secrètement « ses amis » ? Il ne possédait pas cette tendance affectueuse, et n'appréciait que le machiavélisme des choses. Il était fourbe et malhonnête. Mais son équipage représentait à lui seul son humanité. Une infime part d'amour dans l'être froid et flegmatique qu'était Law. Les rires de ses camarades raisonnaient au loin. Il était tard, mais ils festoyaient encore. Sans doute savaient-ils que le périple qui les attendait ne serait en rien similaire au Grand Line qu'ils connaissaient. Le Nouveau Monde regorgeait de dangers, il serait bien imprudent de l'omettre. Le capitaine laissa cependant ses hommes fêter je ne sais quelle célébration. Ils étaient simplement heureux. La vie en mer n'était pas de tout repos, les escales étaient toujours appréciées.

Le jour se levait. Il était presque imperceptible, seuls quelques rayons rosâtres transperçaient les nuages. L'aube était magnifique, mais elle n'accabla pas le jeune capitaine de niaiseries. Il n'avait pas l'âme à s'extasier face aux magnificences de la nature. Sa nuit fut particulièrement courte puisqu'il ne daigna fermer les yeux que tard après la veillée. Law dormait peu, c'était un fait. Les sombres croissants de lune qui cernaient ses yeux traduisaient aisément son état de fatigue. Mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il ne piquait pas du nez en pleine journée, il n'avait aucune peine à garder ses paupières ouvertes. Bepo émergea à son tour. De nature matinal, il n'eut aucun mal à dénicher la force de réveiller le reste de ses congénères. Le capitaine avait été sans appel, il était impératif de prendre le large dés l'aube ! Quelques minutes plus tard, tout les hommes s'étaient engouffrés dans le sous marin et le submersible disparaissait dans les abysses de l'océan.

**« Où allons-nous désormais ?****_ Avait interrogé Bepo qui s'était introduit tout naturellement dans la cabine de son supérieur._**

**_ Quelque part dans la première partie de Grand Line. Tout ce qu'il nous faut, ce sont des Pirates »**

L'ours ignorait tout des manigances de son Capitaine, pourtant, il lui accordait sa confiance. Law était un homme particulièrement intelligent, si il estimait devoir garder le silence, alors soit. Qu'il en soit un ainsi. L'animal connaissait mieux que quiconque l'homme au bonnet tacheté. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer. Le second quitta la pièce et regagna la salle de vie. La salle de vie pouvait s'apparenter à un salon. L'équipage y passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'il se retrouvait immerger. Les discussions s'animaient toutes des mêmes interrogations. Où se rendaient-ils réellement ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Quand se rendraient-ils enfin dans le nouveau monde ?

Chacun ignorait que, calfeutré dans sa cabine, leur capitaine se posait ces mêmes questions. Il était certain qu'ils ne franchiraient pas Red Line sous peu. Il lui fallait acquérir une certaine puissance avant de se rendre sur ces mers inconnues. Il n'était pas comme cet idiot de Kidd à se lancer tête baisser dans un lieu que même les plus terribles des moussaillons redoutaient. Non. Il lui faudrait obtenir un certain prestige. Un certain titre. Grand Corsaire. Pourquoi pas ? Un homme de ceux que l'on nomme « La nouvelle génération » à la solde du Gouvernement. Il pourrait ainsi s'immiscer aisément dans ces quelques affaires qui l'intéressaient. Lorsque le temps serait venu, il délaisserait son poste pour reprendre sa quête. Le tout était de savoir comment se hisser à ce rang. Une lettre serait moyennement appréciée. Une demande anonyme, relativement pitoyable. Il devait s'imposer, sans que l'on ne l'invite.

Trois coups secs, une porte qui s'ouvre. Bepo refaisait apparition. Il haletait. Il devait avoir traversé tout le sous marin à grand pas. Il fut accueilli par un capitaine dubitatif. L'animal reprenait son souffle, une patte logé contre sa poitrine. Law haussa les sourcils. Son regard disait « Et bien, parle. » Mais l'ours n'y parvenait pas. Quel danger les guettait à cinq cent mètres sous les eaux ? Un monstre marin ? Sûrement pas, les machines produisaient suffisamment d'énergies pour semer n'importe quel ennemi, de quelque nature qu'il soit.

**« Des pirates. A la … Surface,****_ balbutia enfin le second entre deux expirations. »_**

Voilà donc ce qui tourmentait le capitaine en second. Trafalgar esquissa un sourire. Un sourire effrayant qui animait ses prunelles d'une lueur presque glauque. Même Bepo en fut troublé. L'homme se redressa. Rapidement, il regagna la salle de contrôle, ordonnant que l'on refasse surface. Devenir Grand Corsaire. Il savait comment s'y prendre. Pour cela, il devrait voler quelques vies. Oh, là n'était pas le soucis. D'ailleurs, des soucis, il n'y en avait aucun. Le désarroi d'autrui ne l'importait aucunement. Si il devait tuer pour devenir « Le roi des Pirates » Alors il le ferait. Une vie de plus ou de moins dans ce vaste monde, qu'était-ce au juste ? D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de Pirates. Qui s'en souciait ? Surtout pas la Marine. Le sous marin jaune perça la surface lisse des abysses océaniques. Sur le pont ennemi, l'agitation était palpable. Le capitaine, - Un homme fort robuste mais à l'air particulièrement niais – s'époumonait sur ses hommes qui, malgré un éreintement visible, s'activaient à obéir.** « Charger les canons à tribords ! »** Pouvait-on entendre.

**« Room. »**

D'où sortait-il ? Le fait est que le Supernova se trouvait actuellement sur le navire rival. Une sphère bleutée engloba bientôt la totalité du bâtiment. Que s'apprêtait-il à faire ? Pour les hommes présents sur le pont, l'opportunité n'était que trop belle. Un supernova, seul, pris au piège sous un pavillon ennemi. Pourtant, Law paraissait incroyablement serein. Son sourire machiavélique titillait la commissure de ses lèvres.

**« Shambles »**

Le désordre qui s'en suivit n'interpella pas davantage le pirate indifférent au carnage qu'il avait lui-même causé. Ces hommes n'étaient qu'une distraction. Son attention se porta sur le capitaine barbu. Son nom lui échappait, pourtant, il était certain d'avoir déjà croisé son visage sur un avis de recherche. Il serait la première pièce de son Puzzle.

**« Mes »**

L'homme s'effondra, inconscient. Son cœur, éjecté de son organisme, se réfugia dans la main de Trafalgar Law.

**« Plus que quatre vingt dix neuf autres, souffla-t-il. »**


	3. Chapitre I Naufragée

**CHAPITRE I**** • ****_Naufragée_**

De l'eau. Bordel, donnez-lui de l'eau. Il faisait chaud, le soleil à son zénith frappait douloureusement contre sa petite tête rousse. Elle avait beau avoir emporté deux litres d'eaux dans sa fuite, il ne lui avait fallut guère plus d'une journée pour liquider ses stokes. Voilà maintenant prêt de quarante huit heures que l'adolescente avait pris le large. Aucune île en vue. Rien. Pourtant, elle était certaine que plus au nord, elle trouverait quelques villages isolés hébergés sur des îlots. Plus petite, lorsque son père l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'île de Dawn, ils avaient fait escale sur une île. Burn Island. Elle se situait en amont de l'île de Dawn. Plus au nord. La boussole qu'elle avait chipé à Dadan était formelle : Noée ne se détournait pas de son cap. Ses faibles réserves étaient vides. Plus de quoi étancher sa soif. Plus de quoi apaiser les grondements de son estomac. Son grand père n'était pas dans l'erreur : Elle mourrait bien de faim. Elle commença à perdre foi en sa quête toute entière lorsqu'une goutte d'eau vint s'écraser lourdement contre sa joue que la sueur rendait moite. Elle pensa d'abord rêver. Mais elle fut forcée de constater qu'une averse secouait à présent les cieux. Si elle en fut ravi, ce contentement fut de faible duré, car déjà, la mer commençait à s'agiter sous la barque. Une tempête ? Une tempête ! Pourquoi Noée n'avait-elle pas paré cette éventualité ! Le ciel était dégagé lorsqu'elle avait prit la mer. Pourtant … L'air était pesant. Signe annonciateur d'un violent orage. Certes, elle ne manquerait plus d'eau potable, mais si la barque se fissurait ou pire, se brisait : Elle était perdue. Les rames ! Elle s'en saisit, et maladroitement, en martela les ondes assombries par le ciel désormais couvert. Le nord. Elle devait gagner le nord, et son île. Burn Island. Elle était persuadée de son existence et certaine de sa localisation. Burn Island. Alors qu'elle ramait péniblement, ce nom seul motivait ses gestes. Burn Island.

Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à se laisser porter par les flots. Et si la mer démembrée s'attaquait à son petit bâtiment, et si elle la frappait violemment, lui assénant un coup fatal et bien … Et bien elle rejoindrait son aîné dans la mort. Elle rejoindrait Ace. Mais, dans l'éventualité où elle s'en sortirait, alors elle voguerait sur les océans, avide de nouveaux horizons. Elle était incapable de se prononcer. La quelle de ces deux hypothèses serait la plus affligeante ? Vivre. Certainement. Son père lui avait dit un jour, qu'il ne connaissait rien de plus chagrinant que la vie. Cependant, il ajoutait à chaque fois qu'il ne connaissait rien de plus gratifiant non plus. Noée avait cinq ans à cette époque. Elle buvait les paroles de son paternel sans mêmes en saisir le sens. Ah son papa, elle l'avait tant admiré et tant haïs. La haine était un sentiment récurant chez la jeune femme. Toute jeune déjà, elle s'accordait plus d'aisance dans la haine que dans l'amour. Parfois, elle ne dissociait pas l'un de l'autre.

Perdue dans le tumulte de ses songes, elle n'appréhenda pas l'immense vague qui s'abattit sur le canot qui vola ridiculement en éclat.

Il n'était plus temps de s'interroger. Se laisser mourir ou se battre pour survivre ? L'un dans l'autre, le choix ne lui était plus accordé. Elle tenta de regagner la surface, mais ses bras étaient comme happés par des courants insondables. Elle n'était rien contre une tempête océanique. Rien qu'un petit bout de chair bringuebalant. Alors elle céda. Elle céda et doucement, ses paupières se fermèrent.

* * *

**« Madame. Madame vous êtes mortes ?**

**_ Charles, veux-tu te taire ! Laisse la respirer. Charles, elle a besoin d'espace !**

**_ Papa, elle est morte la Dame ? »**

Une présence. Non, deux présences. Une main contre sa nuque. Une paume rugueuse, chaude, des phalanges puissantes. Un présence s'éloigne ostensiblement. Un nouveau silence. Le sable qui crisse sous des petits pieds impatients. Un autre silence.

**« Non. Elle n'est pas morte. Elle est simplement … Dans un sale état. »**

Soudain, le sol lui paraît abstrait. On la soulève. Deux bras la maintiennent fermement contre un torse imposant. Où est-elle ? Pourquoi demeure-t-elle dans l'incapacité d'esquisser le moindre geste. La fatigue. Oui, elle est épuisée. Alors qu'une porte grince, l'adolescente sombre de nouveau.

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile, son corps tout entier était douloureux. A peine eut-elle soulevé une paupière qu'il la lui fallait refermer. Une lumière vive endolorissait ses pauvres prunelles. Pourtant, elle était certaine que ces assauts lumineux n'étaient pas d'origines solaires. Elle se souvenait du son de la porte grinçante, une porte que l'on ouvre, puis que l'on referme une fois franchie. De plus, elle reposait désormais sur un martela confortable. Sans doute l'avait-on trouvé échouée sur la plage. Une âme charitable a jugé bon de lui prodiguer quelques soins rudimentaires. C'est du moins ce qu'elle s'était dit. Des pas raisonnèrent. Malgré ses yeux clos, elle perçue une présence à ses côtés.

**« Où suis-je ?****_ Se manifesta-t-elle enfin. »_**

La rouquine se tourna vers cette dite présence. Un enfant. C'était un enfant qui l'observait avec de grands yeux ahuris. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la voir éveillée. Il se reprit rapidement.

**« Tu es chez mon papa. Il est docteur. »**

Oh. Voilà donc pourquoi cet homme l'avait soigné : Conscience professionnel. Pour toute réponse, la brune hocha la tête. Sa bouche était pâteuse, chaque parole qui s'en arrachait blessait sa gorge sèche. L'échange cessa ainsi, et la petite tête blonde quitta bientôt la pièce. S'en suivit une nouvelle intrusion. Un homme d'au moins trente ans son aîné se dressait désormais face à l'adolescente. Il était … Imposant. Il devait mesurer prêt de deux mètres, sa carrure était impressionnante. _« Un vrai bœuf. »_ Pensa la plus jeune. Il s'approcha d'elle, palpa sa nuque, son front. Alors qu'elle se redressait, il la maintint violemment contre le lit médicalisé.

**« Tu es encore trop faible pour espérer faire quoi que ce soit, ****_se justifia-t-il. »_**

Répliquer ? Elle l'aurait fait si son organisme ne lui intimait pas de rester en place. Alors, elle obéit.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas gamine, dans moins de vingt quatre heures, tu auras retrouvé toute ta vigueur, ****_reprit-il alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés._**

**_ Oh. Donc je pourrais repartir à ce moment là ?****_ Risqua tout de même la petite._**

**_ Hm. Oui. Mais je ne te le conseille pas. Repartir en mer alors qu'on vient de réchapper à la noyade, ce n'est pas conseillé. Disons que …****_ Il s'arrêta un court instant, cherchant ses mots._**** Je vais te prescrire trois jours de repos.**

**_ Trois jours ?! ****_S'étonna soudain la rousse qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas le cœur à patienter tout ce temps. Elle secoua vivement sa petite tête qui vrilla aussitôt._**

**_ Exactement. Et puis, il me semble que tu n'as aucune embarcation. J'imagine qu'elle s'est brisée quelques part en mer,****_ constatant l'air dubitatif de Noée, le médecin reprit_****. Je connais tout les habitants de l'île. Tu es à coup sûr une étrangère. Je me trompe peut-être, mais tu n'as nullement l'intention de t'attarder parmi nous ?**

**_ Est-ce que je suis à Burn Island ?****_ Demanda-t-elle finalement. A vrai dire, c'était sa préoccupation principale._**

**_ Non. Mais, si tu respectes mon ménagement de trois jours, je t'y conduirais. »**

Elle ne renchérit aucunement. Un simple sourire étira péniblement ses lèvres que le sel océanique avait mutilé. C'était un accord silencieux. Dans trois jours, elle gagnerait Burn Island. Elle était certaine d'y dénicher quelques matelots suffisamment toqués pour l'accompagner dans son périple. C'est paisiblement, que ses paupières se refermèrent.

* * *

_« Idiote ! Idiote ! Si tu meurs, qu'est-ce que je deviens moi ? Tu y as pensé ? T'en inquiètes-tu seulement ? Je refuse d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! Vraiment … Tu es idiote ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu agisses tout le temps sans réfléchir ? »_

_Voilà de longues minutes que la rouquine tentait d'apaiser le garçon furibond qui martelait nerveusement le sol de son pied. Quoi qu'elle dise. Quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle serait jugée coupable de ses propres agissements. Ce qui en soit, n'était pas dénué de sens. C'est vrai, la décision de partir, de quitter l'île de Dawn n'appartenait qu'à elle. Personne ne l'y avait contrainte. Qui aurait-elle pu accuser ? Le brun qui enrageait de sa fuite ? Non. Il n'avait que de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir. Elle leva alors un regard désolé vers le jeune homme. Mais sa bouche demeurait close. Inlassablement close. Elle pinçait ses lèvres nerveusement, triturait le bas de son T shirt, mais n'osait parler. Inutile d'attiser la colère du plus vieux. _

_« Si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ne compte pas sur moi pour te pleurer, ou pour te plaindre ! Non mais qu'elle idiote. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à quitter Dadan ? Les villageois qui t'adorent ? C'est vrai. C'était bien les seuls à te supporter, salle gamine ! Et toi, tu pars risquer ta vie ! Pourquoi ?!_

__ Parce que tu es mort Ace …_

* * *

Le souffle court, Noée revint subitement à la réalité. Un rêve. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve. Depuis le trépas de son aîné, il n'était pas rare qu'elle l'aperçoive dans quelques uns de ses songes endormis. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve de plus. Juste … Un rêve.

* * *

Enfin, on lui permettait de se lever. Après avoir passé les vingt quatre dernières heures clouée au lit, la jeune fille profitait de cette liberté recouvrée. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne s'attarda pas à se rendre en ville. Ses jambes ne l'aurait pas porté si loin, pas encore. Elle les sentait fragiles, flageolantes, n'obéissant qu'à demi à ses volontés. Elle se résolu donc à passer quelques temps avec la famille qui l'avait chaleureusement accueilli. M'enfin, simplement accueilli. Le petit homme s'appelait Charles. C'est avec lui qu'elle conversait le plus souvent. Le père était moins loquace. Il ne se souciait que des maux des gens, sans pour autant s'attarder sur les personnes en elles-mêmes. Trois jours. Dans trois jours, la brune quitterait enfin cette île perdue sur East Blue.

**« C'est comment l'île d'où tu viens ? ****_Demanda le petit alors qu'ils étaient tout deux réunis autour d'un goûté copieux._**

**_ C'est .. Une île normale. Avec, des villages. Des villageois. Une forêt … ****_Noée n'avait pas le cœur à mentionner sa dernière demeure. Elle peinait déjà à communiquer. Elle qui s'était montrée si indifférente au monde qui l'entourait depuis la mort de son frère devait aujourd'hui se faire violence pour ne pas envoyer paître le petit._**

**_ Comment s'appelle-t-elle,****_ insista-t-il._**

**_ L'île de de Dawn.**

**_ Oh … D'accord. Et pourquoi tu en es parti ?**

**_ Tu es bien curieux petit, ****_avait-elle simplement répondu, coupant cours à la discussion. »_**

Impossible de se déplacer seule, le gamin accompagnait chacune de ses excursions. C'est à peine si elle pouvait quémander un peu de sommeil sans que Charles n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte. N'avait-il aucun ami à enquiquiner ? Courtoisie. Noée devait en faire preuve si elle souhaitait se rendre à Burn Island._ « Mon papa. Tout le monde l'adore. » « Mon pa_pa, un jour, il a sauvé un militaire. » « Mon papa n'a pas peur des Pirates. Parfois, il les soigne. » A se demander si le gosse avait des fréquentations autres que son père. Son paternel était son unique sujet de conversation.

Il fallait avouer que la présence du petit avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il étouffait les angoisses de la jeune fille. Elle n'était éveillée que depuis quelques heures, mais son esprit n'avait eu l'occasion de se perdre dans les méandres de souvenirs trop chagrinant. La présence d'Ace planait toujours, enfouit au fond de son être, mais elle n'étreignait pas ses sens. C'était supportable. Elle n'avait qu'a prêter un minimum d'intérêt au petit Charles pour parer à d'éventuelle effluves larmoyantes. Affirmer qu'elle ne pleurait pas ? Elle n'en avait pas la force._ « La tristesse, les larmes … C'est pour les faibles. »_ Soit, selon les dires de certains êtres particulièrement cruels, dénués de toute humanités et sans doute, d'intelligence, Noée était faible. Le tourment s'associait-il à une forme quelconque de faiblesse ? Oui. Sûrement. Quoi qu'il en sois, l'adolescente demeurait humaine. Et tout les humains profondément chagrinés pleurent.

* * *

**« Petite, ****_appela le médecin._**** Viens par là. »**

Elle s'était exécutée, non sans traîner les pieds. Cet homme, elle ne l'appréciait guère. Il la mènerait jusqu'à Burn Island, il surveillait sa santé … Certes, mais il était froid, distant. Peu engageant. La rouquine ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Elle le lui faisait cordialement comprendre. Cependant, elle résidait temporairement sous son toit, et lui devait un certain respect. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce concise qu'était le cabinet du Docteur Storn. C'était un homme méticuleux. Ce qui pour un médecin, était un trait caractériel rudimentaire. Elle tira une chaise et s'y installa nonchalamment.

**« Qui est Ace ? »**

Noée en resta interdite. Ace … Comment connaissait-il ce nom. Ou plutôt, comment savait-il qu'il représentait quelque chose pour la rouquine. Bien sûr, tout le monde le connaissait, ce pirate. Ce commandant de la seconde Flotte de Barbe Blanche. La brune déglutit difficilement. L'ancien commandant. L'ancien … Elle se ressaisit lorsque ses prunelles croisèrent celles interrogatives du Docteur. Elle pinça ses lèvres, hésitante.

**« Un bon ami, ****_se décida-t-elle enfin._**

**_ Et pourquoi hurles-tu son prénom dans ton sommeil ? »**

**_ Cauchemar.**

**_ Tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

**_ Tenais … Il … N'est plus.**

**_ Tu m'en diras tant ... »**

C'est ainsi que le bref échange cessa. Il savait quelque chose. Du moins, il se doutait de quelque chose. Ace, il connaissait bien ce prénom. Il était simplement curieux de découvrir quel lien pouvait bien unir cette gamine morose à ce célèbre Pirate aujourd'hui défunt. Curiosité. Rien de plus. Monsieur Storn quitta la pièce sous le regard suspicieux de Noée. Cet homme, elle ne l'appréciait vraiment pas !

* * *

Vingt heures, c'est ce qu'indiquait l'horloge du salon. Ils n'avaient encore dîné. Charles jouait dans sa chambre, son père s'était enfermé dans son cabinet et Noée … Noée devait se cantonner à la petite salle médicalisée qu'on lui avait accordé. Il lui était formellement prohibée de franchir le pas de la porte et de déambuler seule dans la maison. Ordre du chef des lieux. A vrai dire, le médecin craintif, se méfiait de la rouquine qui semblait avoir entretenu une relation non négligeable avec l'ancien commandant de la seconde Flotte de Barbe Blanche. Et puis, il n'était pas dupe, Burn Island était un nid à Pirate. Tout les jeunes Capitaines en manque de matelots s'y rendaient. Méfiance, voilà ce dont il devait faire preuve face cette inconnue.

Ainsi, chacun se méfiait de l'autre.

* * *

_**Voilà pour le premier Chapitre concernant Noée. On en apprend relativement peu sur l'adolescente. Si ce n'est qu'elle souffre de l'absence de son aîné. Ce qui en sois, paraît tout à fait ordinaire pour une personne endeuillée. On sait également qu'elle n'apprécie pas le monde, les gens qui l'entourent, qui l'aident ... Elle est quelques peu antisociale. Ce n'est pas réellement la preuve d'un caractère bien trempé, simplement un trait de caractère qui prouve encore une fois que Noée est une enfant de quinze ans, trop impulsive et irréfléchie pour faire la part entre ses alliés et ses ennemis. Le petit Charles. Il va prendre de l'importance dans les quelques chapitres où il apparaîtra. Tout comme son père d'ailleurs.**_

_**Chaque fin de chapitre, je rédigerais une petite parenthèse de ce genre. Je sais que tous ne lisent pas entre les lignent car tous n'ont pas la même conception de mon personnage. Alors, pour exprimer nettement mes attentions quant aux comportement de Noée et de Trafalgar Law, chaque chapitre sera agrémenté par une explication un peu plus clair pour comprendre plus aisément le personnage. Personnage qui évoluera au fil des chapitre, car c'est une fiction que je jugerais de progressive.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera entièrement dédié à Trafalgar Law. Ce sera la suite de son prologue, bien évidemment.**_

_**Pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient sur une quelconque histoire d'amour ou même purement sexuelle entre les deux protagonistes, la réponse est : Il n'y aura rien de cela. Je préfère le préciser dés maintenant. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Noée est une adolescente de quinze ans. Il faut bien comprendre que ce n'est en aucun cas une femme, ni dans son comportement, ni dans sa façon de pensée.**_

_**Cependant, si je fais une seconde " saison " ( Je n'aime pas du tout employer ce terme lorsque je parle d'une fiction), peut-être que des relations prendrons formes. Entre qui et qui ? Je l'ignore encore, et puis, il faut bien garder quelques secrets, non ?**_


	4. Chapitre II Les Pirates du Coeur

**CHAPITRE II • Les Pirates du Coeurs**

De toutes les pièces présentes sur le bâtiment, la cabine de Law se révélait être l'une des plus spacieuses, et sans sourciller, la plus confortable ! Il y passait la majeur partie de son temps. Bien qu'attaché à ses hommes, il ne s'y mêlait qu'en de rares occasions. Ils étaient bruyants. C'est l'excuse qu'il accordait à son second lorsque celui-ci l'interrogeait sur ses nombreux isolements. Ils étaient rares, les moussaillons autorisés à franchir le pas de la porte métallique qui séparait Trafalgar du reste du monde. Le capitaine n'appréciait que moyennement le dérangement. Seul Bepo jouissait de ce privilège. Il s'introduisait à sa guise dans les appartements de l'homme au bonnet tacheté sans que ce dernier n'omette objection. Ainsi la complicité qui unissait ces deux créatures était indéniable. Parfois, l'ours portait le repas à son Capitaine trop absorbé par sa paperasse de chef de troupe. Penguin avait bien tenté le coup, une fois. Une seule et unique fois. L'équipage avait retrouvé sa tête soigneusement déposée sur la table de la cuisine. Quel ne fut pas le calvaire pour agencer convenablement les autres parties de son corps dissimulés à diverses endroits du sous-marin.

Le désordre régnait en maître dans les appartements de Law. Des comptes rendus médicaux – D'autopsie sûrement -, des avis de recherches, quelques autres futilités s'amoncelaient sur le sol. On aurait pu penser qu'un homme aussi soigné que _« Le chirurgien de la mort »_ était particulièrement soucieux de son environnement, mais il n'en était rien. Law ne s'inquiétait que de ce qu'il jugeait primordial. Sa quête de coeurs, sa quête de pirates … Sa quête du **One Piece**. Voilà ce qui égaillait ses desseins. Le reste n'avaient que peu d'importance, d'ailleurs, le reste gisait sur le parquet de sa cabine. Le Capitaine avait prit congé dans ses appartements depuis vingt quatre heures, il ne savait que faire. Plus de corps à étudier, plus de plans à élaborer.

Désormais, il savait précisément comment se hisser parmi les grands noms de la Piraterie. Dire que la reconnaissance le motivait était d'une niaiserie absolue. Cependant, il se devait de respecter ses machiavélismes à la lettres. Pour cela, il lui était nécessaire de dégoter une centaine de palpitants qu'il arracherait à leur propriétaire encore conscient. Il accorda un regard las à la caisse soigneusement dissimulé derrière son lit. Les cœurs, ils s'y trouvaient tous. Vingt trois organes vitaux en tout et pour tout. Il était bien loin des cents espérés. Mais l'originaire de North Blue était quelque peu exigent, seuls les Capitaines éveillaient en lui un intérêt certain. Il n'avait que faire des petites frappes. Ce ne sont pas eux qui le mèneraient à son but.

**« Île en vue, Capitaine ! »**

Encore une fois, l'ours s'était introduit dans les quartiers de son supérieur sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Il était bien trop absorbé par ses méditations. Une île ? Law poussa un soupir. Les îles n'étaient que pertes de temps. Cependant, il se contraignait à y jeter l'ancre, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire son équipage. D'un geste de la main, il chassa la présence de son second qui, après une brève hésitation, quitta la pièce. Bepo s'inquiétait. Le Capitaine paraissait étrange ces derniers temps. Et puis, il tardait. Oui. Il tardait, dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il tardait à gagner le Nouveau Monde.

Bepo rejoignit le reste des hommes attroupé sur le pont avant du submersible. Tous avaient hâte de goûter au repos que les îles offraient. Le sous-marin était bien plaisant, mais il n'était pas rare que des disputes y éclatent. Vivre en communauté, entouré d'une vingtaine d'hommes dans un espace relativement restreins n'était pas toujours apaisant.

**« Qu'a dit le capitaine ?_ S'enquit Penguin._**

**_ Que nous pouvons accoster, enfin … Je suppose, _répondit l'ours, perplexe. »_**

Ils n'avaient nul besoin de ravitaillement, et il n'était désormais plus nécessaire de prêter une quelconque importance au Log Pose puisqu'ils ne suivaient aucune direction particulière. Les haltes n'étaient donc pas nécessaires. Parfois, le Capitaine s'insurgeait des pauses qu'il jugeait inutile. Il avait beau garder ce même visage froid et impassible, Bepo lisait dans ses yeux sombres une certaine impatience qui s'enchevêtrait de temps à autre à une euphorie malsaine. Trafalgar Law était un homme redoutable, même pour ses hommes. Encore une fois, cette vérité frappa l'animal. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à sacrifier son équipage, c'est une certitude. Mais s'en encombrerait-il éternellement ? Serait-il apte à l'abandonner pour continuer son périple seul, lésé de toute responsabilité ? Si besoin était, pourrait-il tout bonnement quitter le bâtiment, quitter son équipage, quitter … Sa famille ? Bien que le Capitaine en second préférait éradiquer cette éventualité de son esprit, il n'en restait pas moins inquiet. Ces derniers jours, plus qu'à l'accoutumé, Trafalgar délaissait son poste en chef pour s'isoler dans sa cabine.

* * *

Cette île, jamais le Capitaine ne l'avait croisé. Elle était énorme, ses berges s'étendaient à perte de vue, brisant l'horizon de ses bords sinueux. Le sous-marin était amarré au port, au cœur même de la ville. Personne ne semblait s'offusquer de la présence des _Heart Pirates_. Peut-être était-il commun de croiser des malfrats ici. Il n'était pas rares que les îles de Grand Line accueillent à bras ouverts les pirates de passages. Mine de rien, ils représentaient une sacrée source de revenu. Pirates ou non, les hommes qui faisaient ici escales étaient tous de potentiels clients.

Law s'était acquitté de ses hommes. Il déambulait dans les allées de la petite ville. Une minuscule métropole ou un imposant village, il ne savait comment qualifier cet endroit. Quoi qu'il en fut, il appréciait le calme que ce dédales de rue lui offrait. Le soleil entamait sa course, peinant à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son zénith. Pour cause, le temps était couvert. Mais le vent ne soufflait pas pour autant et les températures avoisinaient les vingt cinq degrés. Le jeune homme ne savait où se rendre. Ses hommes devaient avoir pris d'assaut tout les bars côtiers, il devrait s'enfoncer davantage dans la ville pour être certain de préserver sa quiétude.

**« Tu es perdu ? »**

Une voix sortit de nulle part. Law fit volte face, ce n'est que dés lors qu'il remarqua une jeune femme. Une magnifique jeune femme, au teint pâle et aux yeux clairs. La beauté froide par excellence, méfiant, Trafalgar garda bouche close.

**« Voilà dix bonnes minutes que je te suis. Tu tournes en rond, _l'informa-t-elle._**

**_ Vous me suivez ?_ S'étonna l'homme au bonnet tacheté alors qu'il croisait nonchalamment ses bras contre son torse maigrelet._**

**_ Oui. Peu de gens s'aventurent dans ces quartiers retirés, les étrangers sont toujours intéressants.**

**_ Oh, je vois, _répondit-il alors qu'il n'accordait qu'un intérêt minime à la conversation. »_**

Cette femme … Elle était à couper le souffle. A cet instant même, Law était conscient du regard insistant qu'il faisait peser sur les courbes de son magnifique visages. Il savait qu'il fixait intensément ses lèvres potelées, ses joues légèrement rosies, ses yeux presque translucides. Oui, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais il s'en contre fichait. Au diable les bonnes manières, jamais aussi ravissante créature ne s'était présentée à lui. Niaisement, il ne put réprimer un sourire.

**« Hm. Bon, il me faut te laisser. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Au plaisir de te recroiser, Trafalgar Law, _lança-t-elle alors que déjà, elle disparaissait dans une rue adjacente. »_**

Le néant. Voilà ce qui obscurcit les songes du Capitaines durant de longues secondes. Il se reprit soudainement, comme happé violemment par la réalité. Quelle étrange rencontre. D'où connaissait-elle son prénom ? Il est vrai que le jeune homme n'était pas un anonyme parmi tant d'autre. C'était un fier pirate, un impitoyable Supernova. Pourtant, il en était certain, cette fille le connaissait personnellement. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais croisé. Comment aurait-il pu oublier des iris pareilles ? A quoi bon tergiverser, il ne la recroiserait plus. Autant reprendre sa route et dénicher un petit bar sympathique, isolé de l'euphorie coutumière de ses compagnons.

* * *

Installé sur la banquette d'un bar miteux, que les années avaient altéré, le Capitaine des Hearts sirotait son Soda. Il n'était pas fan des boissons alcoolisées, pas plus qu'il n'appréciait les sodas à dire vrai. Allez savoir pourquoi, l'envie lui pris d'en commander un qu'il ne terminerait sûrement pas. C'était également ça, Trafalgar Law : un homme mêlé d'incompréhensions et de surprises. Trafalgar méditait, le regard posé sur ses doigts tatoués qui maintenaient avec une ferme délicatesse le verre encore plein. D.E.A.T.H. Mort. Beaucoup assimilait cette inscription au sobriquet qu'on lui avait concédé, mais il n'en était rien. A vrai dire, le Pirate était persuadé que son surnom était en parti dû à ce tatouage, et non l'inverse. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne représentait rien. Rien d'autre qu'un simple mot, aussi glauque soit-il. DEATH ne restait qu'un mot. Un joli tatouage illustrant ses états d'âmes, tout au plus.

L'imposante horloge qui trônait au dessus du comptoir indiquait quatorze heure quarante trois, précise. Le sous-marin devait reprendre le large à seize heures. Comme il l'avait prédit, il quitta la tanière laissant derrière lui quelques pièces et un verre à demi vide. Le submersible n'était qu'à une quinzaine de minutes, il y serait sans mal à quinze heures tapante. Cependant, il devait dénicher quelques informations. Des pirates rôdaient-ils dans les parages ? Pouvait-il espérer les affronter sans trop de difficulté ? Le Capitaine ne souhaitait pas s'engager dans de longues batailles, il abrégeait généralement toutes ses rencontres. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose de tout ces troublions : Leur cœur ! Le reste n'avaient que peu d'importance.

Il n'eut pas à prolonger ses recherches, à peine eut-il fait trois pas que son regard fut attiré par trois avis de recherche. Trois Capitaines, trois terreurs qui sévissaient à quelques embouchures de cette île, ainsi que sur quelques autres île voisines. Leurs primes n'étaient en rien pharaoniques, elles n'excédaient pas les quinze millions de Berry. Au grand plaisir du Heart Pirate qui n'y voyait là pas un grand challenge. Il serait aisé de priver ces trois bandits de leur palpitant. Ainsi, son butin s'élèverait à vingt six prise. Il pourrait alors espérer intégrer les _**Grands Corsaires**_ d'ici quelques mois. Il arracha les trois Wanteds qu'il fourra négligemment dans la poche de son jean avant de presser le pas vers le bâtiment marin marqué de son Jolly Roger.

* * *

Les Pirates du cœur avaient reprit la mer. Tout ce beau monde festoyaient gaiement dans la salle de vie du bâtiment. Même Law se mêlait aux réjouissances. Le fier équipage riait à gorge déployée aux bonnes farces de Penguin, Shachi taquinait son camarade au pelage hivernal … Qui avait-il à fêter ? Nulle chose qui vaille la peine d'être encouragée par les bons samaritains. En effet, le supérieur de ces joyeux lurons venait de voler le cœur d'un trentième pirate. Chacun connaissait désormais l'objectif de leur cher Capitaine : Obtenir son titre de **_Grand Corsaire._** Ils étaient actuellement au nombre de six, Moria ayant mystérieusement disparu après la Guerre au sommet. Pourquoi souhaiter un tel poste ? Personne ne le savait. Mais Trafalgar Law était de loin l'un des hommes les plus futé de sa génération, inutile de se faire du mouron, il savait pertinemment dans quoi il se fourrait.

**« Capitaine, qu'allez-vous faire de nous une fois votre objectif atteint, _souffla Bepo, à mi-voix, reconnaissant là, une interrogation déplacée._ »**

Trafalgar demeura silencieux quelques instants. Son objectif ? Ainsi pensait-il que sa seule ambition était de se hisser parmi les **_Grands Corsaires_** ? Voilà là un dessein bien réduit pour un homme de prestige tel que le** « Chirurgien de la mort »**. Ce dernier se débarrassa de son couvre chef qu'il serra entre ses doigts effilés avant d'accorder un regard en biais à son subalterne.

**« Mon seul et unique objectif est de faire de vous l'équipage du Roi des Pirates. Est-ce bien clair Bepo ?**

**_ Oui mon Capitaine. »**

* * *

**« Hahaha, tu me fais rire L'animal, _riait Jean Bart »_**

Cette remarque ne plu que moyennement à l'animal en question. L'autorité de ce pauvre Bepo faisait cruellement défaut face à ce mastodonte qui ne respectait que son Capitaine. Peu lui importait le titre de Capitaine en second que Trafalgar avait conféré à l'ours, et cela, bien avant l'arrivé du goguenard. Comble de l'ironie, Bepo semblait être le seul à supporter ces incessantes brimades.

**_ Pourquoi Bepo ne réagit -il pas ? _Interrogea discrètement Louis, un petit novice de la piraterie._**

**_ Il est patient, bien plus qu'il n'y paraît. Un jour sûrement, il mettra le géant au tapis. Je n'en doute pas, _Shachi connaissait bien la force de son compagnon. Son assignation de Capitaine en second n'était pas dû au hasard. Bepo était fort, bien plus que lui, bien plus que Jean Bart, bien plus que tout ses camarades. La seule puissance qui le surpassait, ici, sur le submersible, était celle de leur Capitaine : Trafalgar Law. »_**

_C'était donc pour cela que le Capitaine ne mettait pas un terme aux médisances de sa nouvelle recrue,_ se dit alors Louis. Le bonhomme esquissa un sourire. Qu'il était fier de naviguer sous les couleurs de ce Pirate. Il avait intégré l'équipage quelques semaines avant la venue de Jean Bart. Il était de loin le plus jeune, une quinzaine d'année tout au plus. Il ne connaissait rien de son existence, rien de son passé. De son enfance, il ne gardait que des automatismes : Manger, boire, dormir et se battre. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Capitaine au bonnet, il n'avait pu que donner son nom, non sans une certaine difficulté. Un estropié, à sa manière. Qui aurait souhaité de lui ? Personne, si ce n'est un certain homme natif de North Blue. Il savait se battre, il n'en avait pas fallut davantage aux Hearts Pirates pour faire de lui un jeune mousse. Des Pirates et de leur réputation, il en avait tout oublié. Les Supernovas, les Empereurs, les Grands Corsaires, la Marine, le Gouvernement mondial, qui étaient les bons, qui étaient les mauvais. Sans souvenirs, pas de préjugés, pas d'inquiétude, pas de confiance pour autant. Il s'était embarqué dans une aventure dont il ne connaissait ni les méfaits, ni les bienfaits.

* * *

**« Que direz-tu de recruter ? »**

Law n'était pas du genre à consulter ses hommes. Il agissait, sans foi ni loi. Cependant, voilà quelques jours qu'il s'interrogeait sur la nécessité de s'allier à un équipage adverse. En réalité, c'était moins une alliance qu'une allégeance que cherchait le brun. Il voulait être à la tête d'une flotte. Ainsi, pourrait-il envoyer quelques uns de ses hommes en éclaireurs dans le nouveau monde. L'idée lui paraissait particulièrement brillante !

**« Recruter ? Encore ? Nous sommes une bonne vingtaine Capitaine. Le Sous-marin possède une capacité d'hébergement limité vous savez, _tenta Bepo_.**

**_ M'oui. Je le sais. Mais que direz-tu d'avoir sous notre coupole un équipage Pirate ? _Précisa Law, le nez plongé dans une paperasse médicale._**

**_ Oh, je vois. C'est une flotte entière que vous souhaitez ! »**

Bepo croisa ses pattes contre sa poitrine velue. Law n'était pas ambitieux, du moins, il ne quémandait nulle autre chose que ce qu'il désirait ardemment, nulle puissance particulière. Si il souhaitait diriger un équipage supplémentaire, c'est que cela lui apparaissait comme nécessaire. Pourtant, cette idée n'enchantait guère l'animal. Il n'appréciait que moyennement les changements, d'autant plus lorsque ceux-ci étaient radicaux ! Machinalement, Le Capitaine en second se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit de son supérieur. Il ne craignait aucunement les remontrances. Il n'enfreignait aucunes règles en agissant ainsi. Trafalgar Law accordait à son second et ami, les mêmes privilèges dont il était lui-même bénéficiaire.

**« Mon avis a-t-il une quelconque importance, Capitaine, _s'agaça finalement l'animal polaire._**

**_ Aucune Bepo. Ton avis n'a aucune importance, puisque ma décision est déjà arrêtée. »**

Law quitta soudainement son bureau et se tourna vers l'animal affalé sur son matelas. Un sourire mesquin figé sur les lèvres, Trafalgar ordonna à son sous-fifre :

**« Dis à nos hommes de ne pas couler le prochain pavillon noir que nous croiserons ! Il me faut un second équipage ! »**

_Law, qu'as-tu derrière là tête,_ s'interrogea Bepo alors qu'il quittait précipitamment les quartiers de son Capitaine.

* * *

**Je tenais à répondre immédiatement à Lame, qui m'a laissé un commentaire sur ce même chapitre. Le prochain chapitre n'arrivant que dans quelques semaines, je craignais d'oublier ce commentaire et de ne pas y répondre. De plus, le mettre sur ce Chapitre permettra à chacun de comprendre plus aisément le comportement de Trafalgar Law.**

_**Alors, chose que je ne comptais nullement faire de si tôt, répondre aux reviews. Je ne pensais pas que ce se serait une nécessité de le faire dés les premiers chapitres. Pour commencer, as-tu lu le prologue ? Si oui, comment peux-tu insinuer que le Law présenté dans cette fanfiction n'apprécie pas son équipage ? Comment peux-tu juger objectivement un personnage à travers un seul chapitre. Dis toi bien que l'on écris pas les chapitres d'une fiction sans prévoir une suite. Est-il cruel avec son équipage ? Penses-tu que ce dernier serait si euphorique si son Capitaine l'était réellement ? Comme je l'ai rapidement expliqué, Law est un homme de réflexion, de patience qui apprécie la quiétude. Voilà pourquoi il prend du recul vis à vis de son équipage. Encore une fois, il est bien précisé dans le chapitre que Law est étrange ces derniers temps, qu'il manigance quelque chose. Voilà pourquoi il prend un certain recul. De plus, comme tu l'as toi-même énoncé, il souhaite protéger son équipage ! Il sait pertinemment que pour ses plans à venir il se doit d'être seul ! Ensuite, si il convoque son second, si il prend la peine de lui parler de ses plans, c'est bien qu'il attend quelque chose de ce petit entretien. Il n'est pas non plus question d'assassinat dans ce Chapitre. Law est un homme prêt à tout pour parvenir à son but, c'est un fait. Mais il est malin, il a un certain sens de la finesse. Pour cette raison, il est bien peu probable de le voir achever simplement un adversaire. Nul part il est question d'une telle chose ! Il prend les cœurs de ses ennemis pour servir ses projets personnels, rien de plus ! Il ne les assassine pas ! Je relate peut-être les faits d'une façon plus ou moins crue. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir mentionné le meurtre. Pour ce qui est de la petite altercation rapidement expliquée, qui eut lieu entre Penguin et Law, ça n'avait rien de cruel ! Law est un homme particulièrement dur, ses punitions sont conséquentes, c'est vrai. Mais il ne mettrait en aucun cas la vie de ses camarades en jeu. Les inquiétudes d'abandons ne sont pas émises par Law lui-même, mais par Bepo. Bepo qui s'inquiète de tout, qui, malgré ce qu'il connaît de son Capitaine, ne cesse de se tourmenter. Pour ce qui est de Jean Bart, et bien, c'est mon petit grain de folie personnel, ma petite touche quoi. Je l'admet, elle n'est pas forcément plaisante. Il faut savoir qu'il ne pose pas réellement de soucis, il prend simplement ses aises. C'est un trait de caractère, rien de bien plus dérangeant. En est-il détestable pour autant ? Sûrement pas !**_

_**Je ne m'offusque pas réellement de ton avis. Une fiction ne peut être approuvée par tous. Cependant, il faut savoir lire entre les lignes. Tu sais, il suffit de se pencher convenablement sur ces lignes pour comprendre plus ou moins ce que l'avenir réservera à ces pirates. Ce que j'apprécie moins en revanche, c'est que tu t'insurges ainsi d'une histoire que tu n'as visiblement pas compris.**_

_**PS : Je me suis fourvoyée. Désolée. Et, ce n'est pas récurante ( Qui serait éventuellement issu du verbe récurer, mais qui, de toute façon n'existe pas sous cette forme. ), mais récurrente.**_

**Voilà le second chapitre. On peut également le voir comme le premier chapitre consacré à Trafalgar Law. Il y a bien moins d'échanges verbaux que dans le premier, et pour cause ! Trafalgar est un homme réfléchi, de bon sens. Ses méditations sont une part importante de sa personnalité, voilà pourquoi les dialogues sont relativement restreint. Comme vous l'aurez également remarqué, ce chapitre à fait quelques courtes parenthèses. En effet, le sujet principal étant bien entendu Law, il était normal que ce chapitre se centre sur ce personnage. Mais les membres de son équipages, quelques uns en particuliers s'avéreront très importants pour la suite de mon récit. Je préfère les faire apparaître de suite, habituer mes lecteurs aux chapitre dit _" Multis personnages" _Il en sera de même pour les chapitres concernant Noée. Même si l'histoire est basée sur les aventures des personnages dit " Principaux", leur entourage occupe une place considérable dans le déroulement de l'histoire.**

**Dans ce chapitre il y a l'apparition d'une mystérieuse femme. Elle ne sera pas réellement importante dans l'histoire, mais ses présences seront récurrente, toutes aussi brèves. Dans ce chapitre, Law apparaît comme un homme à la fois simplement humain ( appréciant à sa juste valeur son équipage ) et affreusement machiavélique et sans foi ni loi. Law n'est pas un enfant de coeur, ce n'est pas un "gentil". Il n'est pas réellement " méchant " non plus. Mais il n'éprouve pas grand mal à envoyer une trentaine d'hommes à la mort. Puisque, je le rappelle, il a pour attention d'offrir tout les coeurs volés à la Marine. Coeurs de Capitaines Pirates qui plus est !**


End file.
